super_smash_brothers_life_itselffandomcom-20200213-history
R.O.B.
"COMBAT PROTOCOL ENGAGED. PREPARE TO, QUOTE, CATCH THESE HANDS, UNQUOTE." R.O.B. (which stands for R'obotic '''O'perating 'B'uddy) is a peripheral for the NES. Initially made as Nintendo's attempt at enduring the North American video game crash of 1983, R.O.B. has since transitioned into a video game character via in-game cameos and playable appearances. In Li, he was between the initial crew that was transported to the foreign planet, but a scuffle left him heavily damaged and he had to seclude himself in a remote location to undergo self-repair. Personality R.O.B. is a robot whose nature is best described as selfless and curious. He tends to prioritize the well-being and morale of any ally or citizen, and tends to disregard his own personal health and interests. He also appears to not have any real hobbies aside from sparring. R.O.B. also has a notable fondness for human expressions and lingo, his particular favorite being “catch these hands”, which is used quite frequently. Being the progenitor of the mass-produced R.O.B. models that appeared in Subspace Emissary, he considers them their brethren, and feels a lingering sadness for failing to save them from Ganondorf. He’s also a self-sufficient robot, running repairs and upgrades on himself without any need of outside help. Relationships * '''Professor Hector: Despite respecting his creator, R.O.B. finds Hector’s klutz tendencies somewhat irritating. Furthermore, Hector’s history with failed or non-functioning peripherals instilled a fear on R.O.B. that any ‘upgrades’ provided would render him full of problems, which would kickstart some self-sufficient tendencies. History R.O.B.’s origins date back to the year 1985, when he was built by one Professor Hector. He was made to be an assistant in the lab, helping Hector with several tasks and occasionally helping the good professor out of a bind. Reports on what led up to the events in Subspace Emissary are scarce. What is known is that R.O.B. was eventually mass-produced and relocated to the Island of the Ancients. He’d play an integral role in both sides of the Subspace conflict afterwards, both as the antagonistic force known as the ‘Ancient Minister’, and later as the rebellious R.O.B. unit that aided the heroes in defeating Tabuu. R.O.B. was transported to Li at the same time as the initial fighters, but he had mysteriously vanished shortly after most of the brawlers entered. The robot was since been presumed to be either MIA or KIA. R.O.B. was ambushed by infected, and while he managed to escape, he was badly damaged and had to hurriedly relocate himself to a remote safe haven. There, he instantly entered into sleep mode in order to initiate his auto-repair function. The damage ended up being so severe, he had to stay dormant for a long while, with him only waking up during the final events of Absolution. With his systems in much better shape, R.O.B. ran over some self-sufficient upgrades to his arsenal and moved towards the wilderness in hopes of finding his allies. After long stretches of road - and some battles with wildlife and infected - R.O.B. managed to return to civilization as he reached the Life Sphere. Physiology R.O.B. is a robot who does not resemble any human or human-like body. Instead, his beige chassis is comprised of a blocky head with two optic sensors serving as R.O.B’s eyes and a LED light on top, a rectangular torso with two red arms, and eight thrusters at his base serving as his feet. R.O.B’s thrusters are very powerful, capable of being used both as a combat tool and as tools for flight. Additionally, his torso can move up or down, as well be able to be rotated 360°, a trait shared by his arms and hands. Combat Prowess R.O.B.’s main stat is his Constitution, clocking in at 18 points, which makes him an extremely durable robot, having 190 HP and 70 Shield HP. This allows R.O.B to tank a bunch of attacks. His runner-up stat is his Strength, at 14 points, which gives him a reliable modifier for his attacks to connect. His only dupe stat is Wisdom, having 8 points, due to him having no magical abilities. R.O.B.’s combat abilities and moves stem from unorthodox use of his functions (aside from his laser beam abilities). His thrusters can exhaust powerful bursts of fire, he can fire spinning tops at high speeds, he can use his rotor to spin his arms around and catch opponents in a vortex. He also can take a moment to repair himself and possibly heal a good chunk of his HP, at the cost of all his Combat Actions and a rather lengthy cooldown. Category:Character Category:Robots Category:Male Characters